bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JakCooperThePlumber/Power Levels
For all characters here on Bleach Fanon Central Wiki, there are certain power levels that need to be made apparent in order to help their Powers and Abilities section flourish. Below will be listed all possible sections that are shared unanimous between all characters, and the different levels of them. Spiritual Power Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power is the overall lowest. Humans with sufficient spiritual awareness as well as Shinigami who are unstead and 20th seat to roughly 10th Seat officers. Moderate Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power is a low level, often belonging to 9th to 4th seated officers. High Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power is the most common low level, which is common among 3rd Seated officers and Lieutenants. Great Spiritual Power This is a level of Spiritual Power which is common among the general Captains. Those who attain this level of Spiritual Power are seen as highly gifted, as few reach it in comparison to all the Shinigami born in the Soul Society. It's extremely powerful, usually finely controlled, (although rarely perfectly controlled), and a Captain can use it to subdue their entire division if they're out of line. Immense Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power can be found among higher ranked Captains, such as the Captain Commander or other senior Captains. It's no small feat for them to be able to use this to subdue other Captain Class Shinigami and strike fear into the hearts of lower level Shinigami and enemies. For normal Shinigami it's a state rarely ascended to, and those who do are regarded as some of the strongest Shinigami in the Soul Society. Vast Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power is someone who possesses tremendous power, which is hardly ever attained, even by the most gifted of Shinigami. This level tends to be wildly uncontrolled, and because of this the holder can unintentionally cause damage to not only the surroundings around them, but also other individuals, weather they're souls or not. This level or higher was common among the first generation Captains in the Gotei 13. Massive Spiritual Power Crushing Spiritual Power This level of Spiritual Power corresponds to those prossessing an enormous amount of Spiritual Power which is very destructive. This level of Spiritual Power has a possible tendency to leak and destroy or incinerate the surrounding areas. This level of Spiritual Power enhanced a user du ring combat as well as its ability to master it. While this power is released, it has the abililty to break the boens of weaker opponents, and cause the muscles of stronger opponents to move slower. This level of Spiritual Power is also uncommon among Arrancars in their seal state. This level of Spiritual Power is common amongst those who are near Head Captain Rank, Vizeord Leader, Quincy Leader, Bount Leader, Full Bring Leader, or Cero Arrancar, PRimera Arrancar, Segunda Arrancar, and Tercera Arrancar, but mostly Royal Guard's level. Devastating Spiritual Power This level can also be called Destructive Spiritual Power or Decimating Spiritual Power. Usually attainable after Crushing Spiritual Power, it's very similar to Vast Spiritual Power; however, while Vast Spiritual Powr is uncontrollable destructiveness, Devastating Spiritual Power is controllable destructiveness. However, not all Shinigami, no matter how powerful they become, can learn how to control their Spiritual Power, so some can go straight from Crushing Spiritual Power to Overwhelming Spiritual Power, and completely bypass this one entirely. Overwhelming Spiritual Power This is the next level of Spiritual Power, which is the highest natural level of Spiritual Power. This level is seen as a legendary level, which is able to make even some Captain Class Shinigami suffocate to death by just simply approaching them. Some describe it as "having the weight of the world on their shoulders," when approaching someone with this level of Spiritual Power. Unrecognizable Spiritual Power This level can also be called Undefinable Spiritual Power and Untracable Spiritual Power. Zanjutsu Abilities Zanjutsu Practitioner Zanjutsu Expert Zanjutsu Master Kido Abilities Kido Practitioner Kido Expert Kido Master Hoho Abilities Hoho Practitioner Hoho Expert Hoho Master Hakuda Abilities Hakuda Practitioner Hakuda Expert Hakuda Master Grandmaster Title Legendary Grandmaster Title Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs